The present invention relates to a wheeled suitcase or suitcase support having a collapsible towing handle.
There is a need for improved wheeled suitcases or suitcase supports having collapsible towing handles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,487 discloses a wheeled suitcase and luggage support. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,618,035, 4,261,447, 3,917,038, 2,581,417, 4,759,431, 3,257,120, 3,606,372, 4,087,102, 4,256,320, 4,411,343, 4,616,379, 4,792,025, and DE 3,328,063, FR 2,409,720, FR 2,538,229, GB 1,539,021 and GB 2,168,035 are exemplary of the prior art in the field of wheeled suitcases, towing handles for suitcases and supporting structures for moving luggage.
Although the prior art shows various forms of wheeled luggage, supports therefor and towing handles for luggage, there is a need for an improved wheeled suitcase which is convenient to use, economical, does not interfere with use of the luggage or invade into the carrying space of the luggage, and which provides versatile modes of use.